An Incompatible Love
by ElevenRaven
Summary: When a Prime Diva fails her exams, she could be grounded for life! If that's possible. Well, what could she possibly need? A tutor. Yes, a desperate pink-haired tutor to be exact. Then she finds out everyone is betraying her for the reputation she lost. Would she rather hang out with a nerd and same time learn a bunch. Or hang out with no one to fill her brain with more air? Edited
1. Prime Diva Fails

**An Incompatible Love**

**Chapter 1**

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I utterly hate this feeling… The moment where I ascend to the staircase, I could sense everyone snickering, giggling and murmuring in hushed tones… Like, it's not new? It had been invariably like this… Every year, every month, every week, everyday—and… So on. Undoubtedly, it's always like this for people like me. Like it or not, it just had been another contemporary starting of the school and entirely everything is the same, contrasting to last month… It's another starting of the moth from the Holiday Break and it's utterly intense. Probably…

I headed towards the principal's office anxiously, as usual… I'm having a hard time on getting that scholarship but I'd try my best to… You know—achieve what I could, on that scholar. Because I am very certain that I could—what I would. But with absolutely no luck, it would be hard just to get that. It's just hard to get enough of that money for the fees when my family is heavily in debt. And I'm struggling to get $500 000 to pay my Medical College Degree. I'm intending to take course as a doctor, for sure… I know I had to work hard for it. And now I am. But I know I could never get a job. I do have a part-time job though, but all that money's not enough for the whole year….

"I am very sorry for you Mr. Dragneel…. But I'm as certain that you will achieve what you must. It's not every student in here will have that talent as good as yours. Your father would be very proud." Principal Makarov beamed.

"Thank you Principal. I'll make sure that I would pay every single bit of that penny. I promise I won't let you down." I forced a smile intending to rise up from the chair however, Principal Makarov interrupted me.

"Mr. Dragneel, in case you were wondering— Mrs. Heartfilia is offering a job on tutoring her daughter… Earnestly, Ms. Heartfilia has been failing her tests and it is very pessimistic indeed." Principal Makarov said with a smile.

"I- I don't know, sensei it would-"

"They'd pay rather handsomely…" Principal said with a sly grin, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"I'm in." I said with a nonchalant shrug.

I didn't know what I had just agreed to- *sighs* its gonna be a long day… Lucy-san is a Prime Diva from the other side of the building. Everyone knows her… Probably she's the most fabulous girl in school. But, how could she possibly fail her exams?

* * *

I walked to the school corridors taking sights of certain couples making out, kissing… Oh, crud. But mostly, it would be easier to study more…

"Smelling goood, _Ass Nerd_… What did you use? The toilet bowl cleaner?!" I heard someone mocked behind me. And so on with several few guys started to sneer. _Gajeel Redfox…._

Yes… Having a day like this is not perfect without a "Nerd's Daily Bully" *sighs*… Just a day-

That's when I felt a sudden thud. And everything started to fall apart in slow motion. Is it just me, or am I tripping? Oh, yes I've tripped. And I didn't like every single bit of it.

"Gihihihi! Oooh! How many frogs did you caught nerd?!" Gajeel and several other fellows guffawed at me just as I was suspecting.

I hate every minute of this….

* * *

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"Hey, baby..." I purred over to my boyfriend previously to his locker. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring his face closer to me.

"Hey." He leaned over to my face and gave me a deep kiss. "Mmmm…" he motioned his hands to my waist, to my back and to my ass. I let out a slight moan as his tongue danced with mine.. "So, sex at my place later night?" Sting whispered sexily to my ear. I shot him a dirty look. Seriously? I was expecting something more romantic… Like beach party at night for example… But nooo! Getting my boyfriend to do stuff for me nowadays is like fucking shit!

"Sure, honey." I forced a smile and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, baby-boo, gotta go for lacrosse now… Bye." with that he left me without even any Goodbye Kiss or whatsoever….

* * *

At the field:

"Give me S, give me T, give me I, give me N, give me G! STING WINS!" I willed for Sting's adorable head to turn. He seamlessly wove to the other players and smoothly lobbed the ball to the goal making my lips twitch into a smile. But of course, it's just so impossible for Sting to take a quick glance at me. Just one single sight. Or a smile maybe… But no… I've just came into a bad start…

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I entered my next class. Everyone is in their own usual routine where all the girls and fans circles Loke Celestial's table. Of course, Loke seemed to be a little tired of it.

Just then the teacher arrived. Everyone settled back to their own tables.

"Okay, class I'd be handing over your test results you had last month." Everyone began to murmur in hushed tones.

The teacher took a glance at me and smiled. "Mr. Dragneel, congratulations. You're the _only one_ to ace the test." He handed me my test paper. It had _98%_ written at the bottom of the paper.

"Extra work for the rest." The whole class groaned (excluding me). "Want more? Then two times extra work." The teacher declared as he hand over everyone's paper.

The whole class stayed quiet.

"Now tell me class… Who can define the meaning of Rational Expression?" the teacher asked scribbling the words in the blackboard with a piece of chalk. There was silence. You could almost hear a pin drop. "Anyone?"

I automatically raised up my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Dragneel?"

"R-rational expression is a fractional expression where both the numerator and denominator are polynomials." I paused for a while and fiddled with my pen. "The domain of an algebraic expression is the set of values that the variable is allowed to take."

"Well done, Mr. Dragneel." The teacher smiled at me. "Now classes, just as Mr. Dragneel here had defined just now, Rational Expressions are Fractional expressions. At the point where numerators and denominators are polynomials…" the teacher was saying.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Miss Heartfilia, please get your things and join me at my desk." Mrs. Bridget said as the bell rang after the class has finished. I gulped.

Mrs. Bridget marched to the front of the room while I stuffed my things to my bag. I carried my bag and followed Mrs. Bridget to her desk.

"Miss Heartfilia." Mrs. Bridget furrowed her brow. "While you were daydreaming in the class lately, I returned last month's tests."

"You did?" Oh, no. I've been too busy Sting-dreaming to even notice.

"Everyone's tests were returned… except yours." Mrs. Bridget fired somber eyes at my direction. "We need to discuss your test results."

I clutched my bag against my tap-dancing stomach, bracing myself for what's coming next. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be real good.

Mrs. Bridget slowly slid the test across the desk, the blood red _D_ at the top of it growing larger and larger, until it seemed to fill my entire line of sight. I blinked hard, hoping by some small miracle the scarlet letter would disappear. But it didn't.

"Another _D_," Mrs. Bridget said, the line between her eyebrows deepening into a canyon. Her blunt gray hair angled toward her pointed chin, making her look even more severe (if that's even as simply as possible). "That makes five since the past few months… And a big cause for concern." Mrs. Bridget shook her head disagreeing kind of sort.

"I'm sorry." I know I wasn't so focused in studies and all. Everyone's starting to wonder what had been happening to me. I was the mega hit for passing most tests last year… I've been studying, yes but there are so many distractions I've been having… Sting, cheerleading… It had been a lot of stress and I just can't focus. Ugh. It's like every time I feel like giving up. It's just insane… "I'm trying to do better but—"

"But you're struggling…" Mrs. Bridget finished for me. The canyon on her forehead softened into a valley. It wasn't much but it gave me a slightest chance of hope. "You're doing slightly well in most of your studies, Miss Lucy. You're a good student, and I don't like giving bad grades to good students. Your dear mother was simply disappointed indeed. And so was I…"

Shit. Mom knew. Sure enough, it had been a torture last past few months… When I achieved another _D_… I smell danger coming when I arrive home…

"Another grade like this on a test and you're in danger of failing my class or others this semester."

Failing! Failing was definitely not an option for Lucy Heartfilia to accomplish. Failing was something that happened to other kids—kids that blew off their homework and played Wii instead of studying. This is utterly not an option for me… Not now. Not ever. And I'd probably lose my reputation at school! A Prime Diva failing a test?! I'd be a total loser… I've already predicted the future. Everyone would throw tomatoes at me… And start laughing… Ugh. I hate it. I would hate it.

"Keep working at it, and I'll check in with you on your progress in another month or so, okay?"

I opened my mouth, and then shut it again, knowing there was nothing else to say. I slowly nodded, shouldering my bag. "Thank you, Mrs. Bridget," I said softly. Mrs. Bridget nodded, then turned away to prep for the next class.

I stepped out into the hallway and merged with the crowd of kids heading towards their own lockers. I headed through my own locker to find the girls waiting for me there.

Meet—

Jenny Realite, Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona and me. Lucy Heartfilia. We are, the Prime Divas.

"Hey, girl~" Jenny and the gang greeted me through the corridor.

"Hey, hon and– gurlz." I gave them all a smile as I open my locker. "So, which one would be the perfect dress for the Prom this year? The black cupped dress or the silver velvet dress?" I asked them shaking my phone side by side.

"Oh, please honey. Cupped dress is so like yesterday…" Mirajane rolled her eyes and fling her curled hair behind her back.

"Yup. And velvet dresses are like for kindergartens." Cana chimed in with her left eyebrow raised.

"Which is why, we need to go to the mall today." Jenny suggested with a sly grin.

"Oh, right! We're gonna choose that hot dress you're looking for… And besides, if Sting saw you in that dress he would completely fell head over heels for you over and over again!" Mirajane squealed followed by the other girls.

I blushed. "I-I don't know girls…" I said, trying to change the topic slamming my locker door shut.

* * *

"Lucy!" Everyone greeted us along the way to the cafeteria.

"Lucy! Lucy! I so love your new designer sweater!"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Lucy! Is that a new pair of Jimmy Choo ankle boots?! I am dying to have those!"

"Nice hair today, Lucy."

"Love that, new fab collector item, Lucy-chan!"

"Would you sign my shirt, Lucy?"

"I'd give anything to be Lucy Heartfilia!"

Jenny nudged me slightly and whispered. "Well, aren't you gonna answer them?" I rolled my eyes as I continued walking.

"Cute clothes, Lucy!"

"Dashing make-up and lip gloss today, Lucy-san!"

I have no energy to response them so I just simply wove seamlessly as they continued gushing and squealing behind me. All I needed right now is an alone time with my boyfriend, Sting.

And this is how my day always ends and begins… Well, not actually by having Mrs. Bridget to proclaim my results and Sting's all-of-the-sudden behavior and all…

The girls tailed behind me as I put on my fifth layer of lip gloss just as I always do by the end of the school. I accidentally drop the tube of strawberry lip gloss from my hands. Group of football players and random kids and fans raced to pick it up from the floor.

"Thanks, Hibiki." I smiled as I took my gloss away from the brunette football player guy's hand. The girls giggled quietly.

Hibiki walked away as other guys launched themselves at him. Slapping his back and giving him high-fives.

Everyone continued to tail behind me as I walked through the corridors, to the school gate. I searched for my limo and saw my chauffeur standing next to the car door of the passenger's seat of the car parked in front of the school gate.

"Bye, hon!"

"See you later!"

"See you~" the girls bid me goodbye as I speed-walked on my way to the car as the fans continued to follow me.

He kindly opened the door as I gave him one look of anxiousness. _Get me the fuck out of here_.

I think he get it so he immediately went to the driver's seat, start the car and to my way home.

I felt a buzz on my white leather Louise Vuitton bag. I took my phone out of my bag to see what's the sudden message.

'_Hey, hotshot. What's up?'_

Pfft. It's just Sting… Meh, I don't feel much of talking. Too depressed. But what could I do? I knew Sting would just sulk like a baby if I don't.

'_Nuthing much, babe. Just a lil depressed.'_

I waited for a few minutes then came a buzz once more.

'_Oh, hi baby… That text wasn't for you. I kinda butt-dialed you for some reason. Sorry.'_

Gee so much for—"Sting-would-just-sulk-like-a-baby-if-I-don't" thingy. And what does he mean by, "That text wasn't for you"? That just had me pissed off like hell. I wanted to reply him back but I have run out of credit. Ugh. Hate life.

Like, who could he send that text to?

Ugh. I still have more things to worry about than Sting sending me such unusual message… Facing my parents… Ugh… Puh-leeze, I've faced my parents billions of times but never did I felt this way like peeing in my pants!

* * *

I was _completely_ right about what I said couple of minutes ago. I was beyond a doubt that facing my parents would be bad… it would be absolutely unbearable. Both mom and _my _dad were waiting for me in front of the manor as I got off the limo parked next to the fountain.

It was four in the afternoon, so mom and dad had come home from work early, which they only do in cases of emergencies. Gee…. They don't have to look at me all like that… It wasn't that bad… Isn't it?

"So," I said hesitantly, "I'm hoping you're out here to greet the new employees?"

"Nope. Try again." My dad said darkly with crossed arms.

My shoulders felt like slumping. "Do you think they'd be willing to adopt a daughter if her parents disown her from failing an exam?" I tried again.

Mom couldn't manage a smile, but corners of her eyes lifted just a bit. "I doubt you'll be disowned today. But we'll see." She put an arm around me. "Come on inside, and we'll figure this mess out."

The two doormen opened the two big doors welcoming us in gratitude. Luckily, I don't have to explain much about my grades. As it turned out Mrs. Bridget had given mom and dad a very thorough description of the situation. But unfortunately, that didn't mean I'm off the hook. Not even that close.

My parents exchanged a _parents-unite_ glance. I so hated that glance. Mom took over from here. She declared that Mrs. Bridget had told her everything. So until then, I'm going to focus on studying even more. They said they're taking away some of my privileges until I could get my grade up.

She then looked at me soberly. "That means no hanging out with friends after school, no trips to the mall or movies. No Sting, no hi-tech devices… You're to come straight home every day."

What?! This is a real torture! They can't take away my personal privileges! And, Sting… I couldn't possibly manage to go through the day without my Stingy-Bee… I'm living in total hell!

"Lucy, we're not finished… We wished you could've told us about that D sooner…" Dad said firmly and sighed.

"But I did told mom…" I gave them a nonchalant shrug.

"Yes, dearie. But you could've told your dad too."

"Sorry…" I mumbled sadly as I hung my head.

"If you'd told us," mom continued, "we could've gotten you help sooner."

I looked up at them to see if their serious. Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, she didn't. I do not like the sound of this. "Help?"

Mom and dad nodded. "I called Principal Winston this afternoon. He said Natsu Dragneel is really desperate so we offered him the job. He's coming to tutor you in the afternoons every week."

My jaw nearly hit the tiled floor. "Natsu Dragneel! He- he can't be my tutor! He spends his lunch every day with the library conducting industries! He talks like a computer program. He's a complete—"

"Genius." Mom finished for me.

My jaw literally dropped onto the marble table, groaning. _Genius_ was not the word I've been looking for, even if it was true. Natsu is a college student from the next school building. I've never actually gotten to know him too well. That's because his nose was always buried in books like, Ugh. He'd won every district science fair since kindergarten… For that I know… He didn't even take any methodical science classes in their college school for goodness sake! There was no doubt about it. Anyone who was that good in literature had to be some kind of freak of nature, and how he was going to be tutoring me! It was too much. I'd die slow and painful death by books.

"Natsu would make a wonderful teacher, we're sure of it." Mom said, ignoring my own horror. "And we don't expect you to study all the time anyways. We thought a little hands-on experience would be helpful, too. So when you're not studying, you can help our new arrived employees with the kitchen and maybe mop the floor."

I almost fainted. My life had just turned into a nightmare. No, not a night mare… More like a death penalty! Isn't it enough that they're taking some of my personal privileges and adding a tutor to help me out?! What kind of parents does that?!

"Are you kidding me?" I shrieked, pushing my chair back from my table. That was it. The last straw. "I'm under house arrest and now I have to do chores too?!" Angry heat flashed across my face.

"This is not a punishment, Lucy. But if you don't get at least B on your next test, you won't be allowed to attend the Gala Night Prom Dance either. And I'm afraid that _will_ be a punishment. We don't want to see that happen."

My jaw drop. I wanted to say more but I know it would just make things worse. This is a real pain in the ass. Not being to join the prom would be like, WTF?! I can't miss the prom! I've been the overall prom queen for decades! I would be laughed at if someone- NO! I won't let anyone touch that prom crown except me! But right now, I need to do an apologizing for the girls and Sting…

"Yes, mommy and daddy. I understand." I hung my head down as mom and dad give me each a hug.

"Okay. Now if you would excuse us. We had to get back to work now." They said and headed towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so guyz sorry for not updating for my other stories but I just have to make this story written from my notebook. I seriously can't sleep when your reviews are hunting my day by day. Night by night. So, hope you guys like this new story of mine... Seriously I already have bags under my eyes and my hair look like a total wreck so please review! I've work up on this new stories for what seemed like decades! IDK I just know I have to make more stories and more! So tnx 4 reviewing, updating, following and for the favs guys! See ya! I totally appreciate it.**


	2. Mr Braniac Natsu

**An Incompatible Love**

**Chapter 2**

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

I heard indistinct ringing sounds. I opened my left eye and yawned. I sat up. Who could it be in this time of morning?

"Hello?"

"Yo, Flame-Brain still taking a nap?! You're late, nerd!"

"For your information, Gray today's Saturday. Don't you have better things to do than disarrange people's nap? Seriously, it's 6:00 o'clock in the morning…"

"Wait what?!"

"Bye, idiot. I gotta go have meeting with Dream Land. See ya."

"Wait-" _Beep._

I yawned and collapsed on my bed, sleepily and tiredly. I did a little studying last night about Dihydrogen monoxide hoax and stayed up late to do reviewing, essays, calculating and more reviewing… Life is hard, but it's all worth studying for…

Instead of going back to sleep, I just stayed up staring deeply into the ceiling. Searching for an answer that had no purpose to be searched at all…

* * *

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

I— so hate my life…

Who the fuck could it be in this time of morning?! And it's Saturday! I opened my eyes and sat up my bed. Oh, right it's just my alarm clock.

*sniffs* Missing my phone… I'm so sick and tired of the "House-Under-Arrest" thingy… I can't believe mom and dad just did that! Ugh. People like me—(A Diva) should be having fun. Like going to malls, hanging out with friends or boyfriends… But, no! You have to do this, do that. It's not the type of thing for a Prime Diva would do. But for the sake of going to the Prom. I can't miss it. No, I wouldn't miss it. It would be like the worst nightmare for a Diva!

I've been up since last night! And look, I have slept with my geography book in my face while sitting down my chair and my head on my desk. I've also marked the book with my dried saliva. Ugh. I totally had enough. But I need to study. To get at least a B on my test. Or maybe at least pass it. Just like what Mrs. Bridget expects me on doing… And I'm gonna get help from—Mr. Braniac, Natsu... Mom says he'd tutor me every day in the afternoons to noon… Pretty tiring for Mr. Einstein indeed, huh? But it would be A LOT more tiring for me!

But what's lucky for me, he don't have to come during weekends and holidays… But that's not enough to-

Oh, crud. I'm late for my "Hands-on Experience" job in the kitchen! Ugh.

This so means war….

* * *

I finished moping the floor and washing the dishes and… Dusting. Dusting every bookshelf in the library. Wait, I didn't remember signing up for the "Library-Shelving-Assistant-Duty" right? I swear if I dust one more dusty book I'm gonna vomit slimy green stuff. Don't get me wrong, but I love reading books, but dusting them? Not so much...

I sighed as I opened my apron and plopped down the sofa, exhausted. Now I feel more like Cinderella than Princess Jasmine.

"Finished the work already?" dad asked not looking up from the newspaper he's reading.

"Yeah. Exhausting…" I managed to say from my dried throat.

Dad folded his newspaper and put them aside. He then handed me a… Piggy Bank? What the-

"Here, you must fill up this piggy bank." Dad said with a goofy kind of smile.

Is he serious? "Dad, this kid's stuff… And I don't do kid's stuff. Is it really necessary? I already have my own ATM card…" I scoffed as I looked at the pink piggy bank with a mockingly stare. Well, at least the piggy bank has a better shape than I do.

"Yes, it is. I'm not gonna give you money to buy your own girly knickknacks like new shoes, new dress or shopping… So you're gonna have to look for money to buy things… You need. Not what you want. I'm gonna start teaching you how to earn and save up money for cases of emergencies and for the better future for you… " Dad explained. "I'm gonna give you your daily allowances and you'll make sure it goes into the piggy bank not into something ridiculous. Oh, and did I mention that I"m taking that ATM card from you?"

What?! He can't do this! "But, daddy… I don't have to do this, right?" I give dad my cutest puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy Heartfiila but I do not recall bringing myself into this. I'm only doing this for what's best for you." he said in his most demanding kind of voice.

I sighed as a sign of giving up. He's right. I did brought myself into this. "Okay, dad." I said as I hung my head.

Mom walked into the living room, chuckling followed by dad and gave him a sudden peck on the lips which turned into a liplock. Ugh. Parents…

"Mom, Dad… Geez. What's wrong with you people? Can't you get a room?! 'I'm right here you know?!" I got up from my chair, irritated by my parent's behaviors…

I climbed upstairs to my bedroom and put the pink piggy bank on top of the drawer next to my bed. I changed to my own comfortable clothes and sat in my window seat that shows the whole view of Magnolia.

I stared down my book on my lap. Should I or Shouldn't I?

Nah, maybe I needed some time to relax… Surely, I did a lot of studying last night and I'm sure it won't hurt to take a short nap… You know, to relieve all the distressing parts of studying… I still don't get a thing I studied about. Even though I did study and stayed up all night. It's hopeless.

But what's the point of that Natsu Dragneel guy if I'm not gonna study? Wait. Crud. Means more work for me then.

I. Hate. My. Life.

* * *

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Day 1. Monday.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days. The two weekends are finally over. Means back to school again. Yes, people I'm still alive and luckily I'm not dead. Yet. And I thought I was.

I am mostly (probably) listening to what the teacher is saying which I think is good enough. I just don't have any effin idea what is he talking about. I mean—Ugh! It was so frustrating! I can't focus! I just can't! Luckily the bell started ringing saving me from dying in bewilderedness… I thought I'd be bones and die in the middle of the class! I walked out of the door with a sly grin of what I call: "relieve" after that whole fiasco was over…

**(Background Music Playing, Girl on Fire by: Alicia Keys)**

_**She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**_

**_Ohhhh oh, oh, oh, oh_**  
**_She got both feet on the ground_**  
**_And she's burning it down_**  
**_Ohhhh oh, oh, oh, oh_**  
**_She got her head in the clouds_**  
**_And she's not backing down_**

**_This girl is on fire..._**  
**_This girl is on fire..._**  
**_She's walking on fire..._**  
**_This girl is on fire..._**

(dramatic explosions behind Lucy)

_**Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say**_

**_Ohhhh oh, oh, oh_**  
**_We got our feet on the ground_**  
**_And we're burning it down_**  
**_Ohhhh oh, oh, oh, oh_**  
**_Got our head in the clouds_**  
**_And we're not coming down_**

Pfft. Is the background music on again? Or is it just me?

Oh, I so love that song… Listening to songs aren't just the things I like to do when I am stressed. I also like reading books. Yeah, novels. Yes, like, why would a Diva like me would even read novels or listen to songs? Well in case you are wondering that—it's stuffs that no one knows. Probably, because I don't want to share it? Hmmm. Probably not.

I made it through the school day… Happily. Without temporally dying from another one of Ms. Samantha's class. I so hated biography… Ugh. But that was over.

* * *

Fifteen minutes of fun was all I got, because the second I walked into the kitchen, I found Natsu seated at the table, an algebraic textbook (_groan_) and a laminated miniature version of the periodic table (_double groan_) spread out in front of him. Mom waved to me into the room as she put some chips and salsa on the table.

"Here are some snacks for you two." She said. "I'll leave you two alone and I head back to work. Lucy," she then looked at me. "Behave." She whispered and gave me a _you-can-do-it_ smile, and scurried out of the kitchen while my cheeks caught fire. In anger. "Behave"?! Wait, I'm a dog now?

I sighed and faced Natsu Dragneel.

"Hi, Lucy," Natsu said cheerfully as he tried to smooth down his pink locks, which were sprouting hopelessly from his head in all directions. He smiled revealing gleaming white teeth, and I realized the last time I'd seen him he'd still had his braces. He removed his specs too which were surprising cause' he looked better without it.

"Hey," I said dully.

A few moments of awkward silence followed, and then Natsu said, "So… what do you do with five dead D's?"

I stared at him with a perplexed look. He couldn't possibly be making a joke? Right? "Um…"

"You barium!" He barked a short laugh, and then cleared his throat. He scribbled the word on the notepad and swiveled it in my direction. "Barium? Get it? It's the fifth element… a metal…" His voiced trailed away while his cheeks flushed crimson.

Okay... that was kinda awkward. I suddenly realized my mouth had fallen open, and quickly shut it. "I got it the first time," I said with a forced smile. "I just can't believe you said it out loud." I awkwardly shrugged. I don't really feel comfortable with people I don't really hang out with. Especially nerds... maybe?

"Me either," Natsu blurted. He rubbed the back of his head, as if he was trying to erase the joke from his mind. "That was terrible." I actually thought he thinks it was getting awkward too, with only me and him in the kitchen as I absentmindedly stare at him eye to eye. _Geez, when do I think?_

"It was," I said, not even bothering if my tone is brutal, honestly I just didn't want this to get even more awkward. I wasn't usually so blunt, but I didn't really care what Natsu thought of me. But I'm the one who is worrying what would this conversation end up with. And it kept getting awkward between Einstein and me here... so I didn't have anything to lose. "Does anyone actually find that funny?" I babbled out loud. I almost clapped my hand to my big fat mouth, to not trying to be obvious.

Natsu sighed. "Not really, no." Silence. "You can chalk it up to complete social ineptness. It's a bad trait of mine."

Well, that surprised. Apparently, he wasn't afraid of being honest with me. Which usually most people wouldn't do.

Suddenly, our eyes met. (more awkward silence)

"I just didn't know what to say," Natsu said managed to grin between seconds of awkwardness. "And you looked pretty pissed off when you walked in." he added.

I smiled a bit but focused my eyes on the floor. . "I was ticked off alright," I replied, sitting down across from him. "I know I sounded totally witchy just now. That's not me at all. But… I really hated this." I admitted. I actually felt less awkward saying those words to him.

"Algebra and Science or Tutoring?"

"All three of them." Then I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry. No offense."

Natsu shrugged. "I'm a college student who has to survive two classes a week in the presence of a bunch of other college seniors. I have thick skin. And I know algebra isn't always everybody's thing. And for tutoring, I believe you have no reason to hate it. It will be fun, I promise."

"No kidding," I said with a grin as I leaned backwards to my chair.

"So let's make a deal," Natsu said. "You give me a fair shot. I won't tell any more awful jokes."

"Sounds fair," I said thinking it over. "But don't expect too much of me. Mrs. Bridget has started putting the air horn next to her table before her class starts. That's how bad I am."

Natsu snorted. "That's not so awful. My foster- I mean my dad keeps the fire department on speed dial. Past few years ago, when I was a seventh grader I conducted an experiment involving Christmas ornaments and our microwave oven. You should have seen the fireballs that shot out when my dad opened the microwave door. Luckily he had recovered."

I giggled a bit. "That makes me feel better."

Natsu opened the algebra textbook to the chapter they were on. "So what's the worst part of you?"

"That." I pointed to the periodic table. "It's like hieroglyphics."

"Okay." Natsu nodded. "So we'll start with that. Your mom says you like to read. Pretty awesome for a Prima… Tell me some about your favourite books and characters. We're going to make each element into one of your characters." He slid the periodic table over so it was sitting in between us. "You're just going to have to trust me."

I hesitated. There was no way this could possibly work, but I promised I'd give him a fair shot, so here went nothing. "Okay," I said hopelessly and started talking. I kinda felt the awkwardness in the kitchen flew away with the wind as I talked endlessly about the characters from my favourite books. I actually guess that it's not so bad after all.

By the time mom popped her head into the kitchen to say the hour was up, I was actually filling in a blank periodic table from memory. I wasn't doing that badly either. I didn't know all the elements characteristics yet, but Natsu's method of giving the element's characteristics of some of my favourite novel book heroes and heroines seemed to be working amazingly enough.

"Tomorrow, we'll tackle ions," Natsu said as he stood up to go.

I moaned. "I'm never gonna make it."

Natsu leaned in toward me conspiratorially. "There is chocolate involved."

"Really?" I laughed. "I'm in."

I watched him cycle away, then shut the door, ready to escape to my bedroom for a nap to recoup my maxed-out brain.

Ahhh… I had a time… I found Natsu funny—in a goofy sort of way and what a braniac! Wow, not's so bad for a nerd and a tutor after all. Well, he does know quite a lot. Wow… Awesome. Way to call it "fun" when the tuition was over and I'm gonna have a long, long, long, long nap.

Natsu… Pfft. What a Braniac Nerd.

* * *

**Hello, Guyz! I smell presence of victory for accomplishing this Chapter! Ooh! My entire body hurts! But I don't mind at all cause' I know I'd be updating late again and I'd be apologizing non-stop! So, if I updated long enough, I'm sorry! There I said it… So I'm sorry for updating late. It had been a week yes. I consider that as a late update of mine! Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favs and the viewers! I really appreciate all of it! So thanks guys! And good night!**


End file.
